


Turn of Events

by rdpaige



Category: One Piece
Genre: Couldn't get this out of my head, Gen, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, can't tag anything, no spoilers for you, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdpaige/pseuds/rdpaige
Summary: Just a little one shot that got stuck in my head. Lawlu





	

"You—but—this entire time?" The boy stammered in shock as he looked up at his ally.

Law blinked slowly. "No. Only for three months."

"How could you do this?" Nami shouted in outrage, several of the crew actually crying. She was one of them. "We're supposed to be friends! How could you steal his dream?!"

"In case it slipped your mind," he drawled lazily, "It has been my dream as well."

Shocked realization crossed their faces as they looked up at where he sat on the gilded throne, padding still soft even after so long abandoned. Clearly they were remembering Saboady.

"Who did you get to translate the Poneglyphs?" Robin demanded quietly, something in her eyes that he couldn't identify. Jealousy? Disappointment?

He blinked. "The what?"

They face-faulted.

"The strange map-rocks that led to Raftel!" Luffy explained, clearly still in shock.

"A map? Why would I follow a map?" He scoffed, shifting to cross his legs as he leaned against the armrest. "I had no interest in Raftel. Clearly it was not our destination. No, I simply followed my gut." He gestured grandly at the room they were in.

A castle, carved out of the Red Line itself.

"And here we are."

They stared at him, betrayal still written across their faces. 

Then Luffy asked, "Why haven't you told us? Three months!"

He hummed. "I'm not one for bragging. Besides, didn't you have fun finding this place? I didn't want to ruin that. I knew you were close."

Luffy finally grinned. "I did! But man, I wanted to be King!"

Law chuckled, smiling back. "Well, I still have one position open. Historically, it is a position even greater than King…if you're interested…"

Robin got it almost immediately and her hand went to her mouth as she giggled and blushed. "Oh…oh my. What a turn of events."

Luffy looked at her before turning back to Law. "What? What position?"

Law smirked, half teasing but half serious. "Well, a King is nothing without a Queen."

"WHAT?!" The Strawhats shouted in shock and outrage.

But Luffy looked thoughtful. "Queen? But don't we gotta be married first?"

"THAT'S your hang up?!" His crew shouted incredulously.

Law propped his chin on his hand, fingers spread as he smiled down at the boy. "Interested? Marriage won't be any great sacrifice."

Luffy beamed widely. "Marry Torao! Hear that, guys? I'm gonna be Queen!" He leapt at his husband-to-be and was caught as easily as ever. Law steadied him and sat up properly, own grin bursting free. 

As the boy's crew clamored in outrage and excitement, Bepo stepped forward from the doorway where Law's crew were spying. "I suppose I'll dial up both your grandfathers to officiate your union?"

Law smiled at his First Mate. "Aye. And one more. I want you to call up the News Coos."

 

It was time to spread the word.

 

The Pirate King had arrived.


End file.
